Surprises
by Ashleopard
Summary: Hermione and Ron use a time machine and learn a little about their futures together. Takes place during sixth year- One-shot; tribute for Hermione's Birthday. :) RATED T JUST IN CASE, PROBABLY MORE OF A K


**While I was pondering what to write for Hermione's birthday (and looking for a free document to write it in) I stumbled across this. I think I wrote it maybe a few months ago and deemed it trash… but looking back now, I love it. :D I don't know what I was thinking…**

**So Happy Birthday Hermione Jean Weasley! I love you, we love you, and most definitely Ron loves you! Thank you for being a heroine we can all look up to no matter the situation; for being there to mock me when I don't study (alright, fine, I'm going!) and to set an example for how we should all live our lives.**

**Right… now I just need a love-hate relationship with a boy who has friend-zoned me and I'll be good to go! ;)**

**Anyway, yeah. A small tribute to Hermione.**

**Third Person POV**

"What's this crazy idea of yours, Hermione?" Ron yawned as he followed her down several corridors he didn't recognize in Hogwarts.

"I can't quite explain it," Hermione said quietly. "I just found it the other day and I need someone to investigate it with me."

"So you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

"Harry wasn't in the dorm." Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation. Harry was off with Dumbledore after using the luck potion to get the memory from Slughorn earlier that night and she needed an accomplice to help her on this expedition.

She led him into a room he'd never seen before. Inside it was very spacy with plain gray walls and cement floor. But in the center of the room was an odd contraption. It looked like the car Ron had destroyed back in second year, except it was all neat and intact.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. With a glance at Hermione, they both moved in harmony to examine it. "What do you reckon it's here for?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "It's a Muggle model, I know that much. But look over here," she opened the driver side door. "It's been tinkered with! Those levers and gages aren't supposed to be there. It's obviously an invention of some sort… but what, and why?"

"Only one way to find out," Ron pushed past and inside. He glanced out at Hermione who opened her mouth. He could already tell she was about to complain. "Oh c'mon, Hermione," he groaned. "D'you want to find out what it does or not? Who knows, the whole world could be at stake here!"

Hermione scowled before running around and jumping in the passenger's seat. "Don't you think I should drive?" she suggested. "I probably have a better chance of deciphering it, after all."

"Nah, I got it," Ron grumbled. He randomly pushed a lever. A few numbers in the gages on the dash changed. They read: 4, 20, 97, 8, 12, and 98. "Wonder what that means," Ron thought out loud.

"It sounds like a date," Hermione suggested. "As in today is June 9th of 1997 and August 8th of 1998… that will be a year and a few months from now. Of course, that would make this a time machine." She ran her fingers along the cushioned seat with a nervous glance at Ron. "You don't think…" she started.

Ron smirked. "Only one way to find out."

Hermione buckled her seatbelt while Ron pressed his foot down hard against the gas pedal. Nothing happened. "Well, it was a farfetched idea," Hermione sighed. Ron frowned in disappointment, his feet tapping the pedals beneath them up and down.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a button flashing red. Upon natural instinct, she leaned forward and pushed it.

There was a blinding flash of light and the outside surroundings turned to white nothingness. Hermione and Ron stared out the windows, petrified by the confinement. "What's going on?" Ron asked in a high-pitched voice.

Hermione shook her head, trembling slightly. She glanced at the dashboard. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing as three of the numbers were constantly changing. The other three stayed the same.

As quickly as it had started, the car came to a stop. They were in the yard of the Burrow; a scene both of the teens recognized. It was nighttime and the sky was a bright, shining field of beautiful stars. "Wow," Hermione breathed.

The back door opened. Ron and Hermione's heads snapped to meet the movement. They were surprised to find an older, skinnier version of Hermione walking outside with her fists clenched at her sides. She was obviously angry. After her followed an equally flustered Ron who was yelling at her. They were too far away to hear the words. Then future-Hermione turned and pointed a finger at future-Ron accusingly. She shouted at him while future-Ron dug up dirt with the soles of his feet.

"Well," Ron let out a shuddering breath, "it seems legit." The scene upset him. He'd really missed Hermione over the last year and he'd had a huge crush on her since fourth year. He'd always had a small hope that maybe she'd see past his selfish, arrogant side, but he also knew that there was a fat chance Hermione would never feel the same way about him.

Hermione's throat tightened. All fantasies she'd ever had about her and Ron coming to good terms were slaughtered. This had to be the future; it was just as she'd always imagined it. No matter how many times she daydreamed about him holding her in his arms or pressing his lips to hers, this was always going to be the harsh reality.

A moment of awkward silence passed between all four of the people in the yard. "Y'know," Ron said, "maybe we should keep going ahead. I mean… wouldn't it be nice to know who we're going to marry? If we'll survive? It'd take a lot of stress out of the rest of our lives, aye?"

Hermione gulped, "Sure." The word was so bitter it hurt her teeth and brought a sour taste to her mouth. The only boy who'd ever held her fancy for longer than a month was Ron; he had a record of two years running. Maybe if she knew what was going to happen it'd make it easier for her to forget about how strangely infatuated she was with Ron and help her to move on.

Ron pushed the levers until the top gages read: 12, 25, 5. "There," Ron stated. "We ought to be married to people by then, right? And since its Christmas, we'll all be gathered together."

She doubted this. If Hermione's friendship with Ron withered, why would she go to Weasley family celebrations? _No matter, _she concluded. _Maybe I will be there._

Ron messed with the pedals as Hermione pushed the glowing red button. Their car disappeared from the yard of the Burrow, leaving future-Hermione and future-Ron to their argument. But, had they stayed just a mere five seconds longer, they would've seen future-Ron walk up and press his mouth to future-Hermione's. Future-Hermione would have frozen before leaning into the kiss; the argument would've been forgotten.

The next stop the time machine took them was to an apartment. "Let's go," Ron said as he opened the door and jumped out. Hermione followed him hesitantly. She knew this had to be relevant to their futures somehow since this was where the time machine had taken them. They walked to the door together. "Look, there I am!"

Sure enough, no sooner than when they'd walked into a room (the kitchen), future-Ron was there. He was at the table wrapping a present frantically. "I'm going to look for myself," Hermione declared, though even Ron could detect the downcast edge to her voice. "I'll meet you back at the time machine."

Ron nodded and Hermione ran to find herself.

While she was gone, Ron moved and sat at the table. He watched future-Ron carefully. Future-Ron was very large, strong, and muscular. He even had an aura that seemed to dare Ron to mess with him. Ron smirked. On future-Ron's left ring finger was a wedding ring. It was black and silver with words engraved into it that Ron couldn't make out.

Future-Ron swore as he drew out his wand and used magic to wrap the present. Satisfied with his work, future-Ron turned to the kitchen appliances and swished his wand to put them to work. "Christmas breakfast on me," future-Ron huffed. "That ought to impress her."

Meanwhile, Hermione sauntered through the living room and down the hall. She thought she could hear noises coming from inside one of the rooms. _Ron's future wife, _she guessed. The envy in her head surprised her. The wedding ring had been the first thing she'd noticed about future-Ron.

Nevertheless, Hermione walked into the room. If she couldn't find herself then she might as well find out who finally won over Ron's heart. She simply prayed it wasn't that filthy Lavender Brown.

To her surprise, Hermione found herself in the room. She was wearing a Weasley Jumper with a large 'H' in the middle while pacing back and forth in front of a giant bed. Harry – aged and obviously an Auror – was sitting on the bed. Hermione noted the wedding rings both future-Harry and future-Hermione wore. "What am I supposed to say?" future-Hermione asked. Her voice was excited and panicked.

Future-Harry was grinning widely. "It's only right Ron knows," he said.

Future-Hermione frowned at future-Harry. "But Harry, what if he isn't happy? This is going to be a shock for him!" her voice lowered considerably. "W-we've been trying for over a year and… and now that it's finally happened… do you think Ron will be able to handle it?"

Future-Harry stood up, placing his hands comfortingly on future-Hermione's shoulders. "Trust me, he'll be fine. I've seen Ron take on the worst Death Eaters to ever escape Azkaban. This news shouldn't be too hard for him to handle."

Hermione didn't realize she had started chewing her lip raw. What was happening?

"But is this the right time? Maybe I should wait until after the holidays…"

Future-Harry's gaze turned strict. "Hermione, you told me two bloody weeks ago! Ron needs to know! Besides, I'm pretty sure it's going to be pretty obvious that you're pregnant soon."

Hermione fell back against the wall in shock. She was _pregnant? _She suddenly wished they'd gone back to Hogwarts when they had the chance. But now it was too late; she had to find out who her husband was! According to recent context, she would guess it was Harry. The idea made her stomach twist in disgust. Yuck. Harry was like a brother to her. The only time she'd ever had a crush on him was for maybe a few weeks back in first year.

Future-Hermione listened to future-Harry. She took a few deep breaths before nodding. "Yes… yes, I'll tell him."

"Do you want me to come down with you?" future-Harry offered.

"No," future-Hermione said a little too sharply. "He needs to hear it from me, Harry."

Future-Harry nodded solemnly and said a quick farewell as he Disapparated.

Hermione put the pieces of the puzzle together. Even in the future she still obviously had feelings for Ron. That's why she was finding it awkward to have to tell him about the baby. Hermione did not feel reassured in the least. So all she'd learned was that she was always going to be in love with Ron? That sounded like fun… especially when she was married to Harry.

Future-Hermione took a few more moments to compose herself before she moved to walk down the hall; Hermione following after her. In the living room, Ron and future-Ron were waiting. Hermione ran past her future self so she was beside Ron. Ron could see how disoriented Hermione was, but decided not to voice it.

"Morning, 'Mione," future-Ron said proudly.

Future-Hermione had an unconvincing smile of ease on. "Good morning, Ronald," she said as her grin became a little more natural.

"I made breakfast," future-Ron said, summoning plates of food with his wand. Future-Hermione almost looked relieved. Hermione could tell she was looking for reasons to stall.

"Actually, Ron," future-Hermione spoke quietly, "I have a surprise for you."

Ron glanced at Hermione. Hermione didn't dare return his gaze as she was sure her face was beet red.

"Go on," future-Ron said as he pulled future-Hermione down to sit with him on the couch.

Hermione gritted her teeth. This was going to be as bad for her as it was going to be for future-Hermione. How would Ron ever be able to look at her the same way again while knowing this day was coming?

"Well," future-Hermione took a deep breath. She was thinking very hard which was clear in her expression: biting her lip, her eyes looking dazedly to the side, and her finger twirling in her hair. "Ron, I don't know how to say this… so I guess I'll just blurt it out."

Future-Ron waited patiently. Ron glanced back and forth from future-Hermione to Hermione, wondering why both of their faces were bright red. Hermione was looking intently at future-Ron as she waited for his reaction.

Future-Ron nodded encouragingly at future-Hermione.

"Ron… I'm pregnant."

Ron's eyes shot and stayed staring at Hermione, his mouth gaping. He blinked a few times. "Pregnant?" he exclaimed. "How the bloody hell did we choose this date?" his gaze hardened. "Who's the father?"

Hermione shook her head helplessly and motioned back to the couch.

Future-Ron's reaction was almost the exact same as Ron's. "Really?" he asked without moving. "Is this really truly happening?"

"Yes, Ron."

"That… that… that's brilliant! That's brilliant, Hermione!" he noticed the look on future-Hermione's face and he frowned. "What's wrong? This is what you wanted, right?"

Future-Hermione nodded while smiling and wiping a tear from her eyes. "Yes," she laughed. "I – I was just being silly… worried that you'd be upset…"

Future-Ron wrapped future-Hermione in a gentle embrace that was far from brotherly. Both Ron and Hermione tensed. "Upset?" future-Ron laughed. "Hermione, I love you more than anything – more than food or the Chudley Canons and even more than chess…" – now it was Hermione's turn to stare wide-eyed at Ron – "… how could I be upset about this?"

Future-Hermione shook her head. Future-Ron continued (as if he needed to make it more clear to the younger versions of themselves of what was going on), "Our baby will be awesome. With your brains and my charm, Hogwarts better watch out, 'cause our kid's going to have his name on Chocolate Frog cards!"

Future-Hermione brought her lips to meet future-Ron's in a slow, passionate kiss. Hermione shuffled awkwardly while Ron gawked in amazement. Future-Hermione pulled away, cupping future-Ron's cheek gingerly with one hand. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

At that point Ron and Hermione did the sensible thing and tore themselves away, exiting the room and house. They didn't speak or look at each other until they were in the time machine. Ron was on cloud nine. Hermione loved him… they were married and going to have kids! Hermione, on the other hand, was terrified. In eight years she was going to be married and pregnant with Ron's baby. That was… well, a little unnerving.

"So," Ron finally managed to choke while reading Hermione's expression, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say this never happened. What do you think?"

Hermione nodded. "This never happened."

But neither Ron nor Hermione forgot what they'd seen on that fateful day. And while their relationship had its ups and downs, they always knew it'd turn out right.

**I hope everyone out there enjoyed this as much as I did the first time I read… because sometimes we just need to get off the smut and read some fluff. Nah, never mind. I'm going to read some smut now anyway.**

** If you love Hermione and at least liked this story, feel free to leave any kind of review! Praising… constructive criticism… they're all appreciated!**

** LONG LIVE ROMIONE/HERMIONE.**

**And the Harry Potter books…**

** BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY ROMIONE/HERMIONE.**


End file.
